This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A pilot project was performed studying infant rhesus macaques who received the complete childhood vaccine regimen recommended by the Center for Disease Control (CDC) through the 1990s. The results demonstrated that vaccinated monkeys displayed behavioral impairments and exhibited gastrointestinal inflammation with features similar to Crohn's disease. This followup research will also study rhesus macaque infants to determine whether these adverse outcomes are associated with human mumps-measels-rubella vaccines that only contain preservatives, that contain live-viruses, or contain a combination of both. The first study aim is to more fully examine the developmental effects of these vaccine combinations on infant behavior, cognition, and aspects of brain structure and chemistry. The second aim is to determine if gastrointestinal inflammation is again related to vaccine condition, and if so whether afflicted animals also display developmental impairments.